Singapura
by Ryo Isami
Summary: She was just a mere fishing village, but now she's a prosperous country. Singapore's history, in Hetalia form. OCfanfic
1. Chapter 1

A story about Singapore, hope you will enjoy it and please review! :)

* * *

><p>"We need a new port, a new settlement." Arthur asserted, "The best location would be around the south of Malaya."<p>

Singapura stared at the huge unknown thing nearing the island. It was so huge, and looked like those ships from China. But this thing wasn't Chinese. She was terrified, would those huge scary things hurt her? Malaya was not present to protect her.

She hid behind a tree, praying hard for safety and for her brothers' protection. She could see it clearly now. It really resembled a ship, maybe it was. Time seemed to slow down, as if counting down to the ship's arrival, Singapura clutched on a fallen branch. hoping to use it as a weapon.

Some really pale and tall people got off the ship. The people had such light skin and hair, Singapura got frightened, thinking that they were ghosts.

"This is a great location!" Arthur exclaimed, admiring the white sandy beach and the lush forest that lies beyond. "Perfect geographical location, excellent harbour, uninhabited by the Dutch, what more could I ask for?" He walked towards the trees, unknowingly scaring the little girl. Singapura moved back a little, accidentally hitting against another tree.

"Who's there?" The sound of Singapura's back hitting the tree alerted the explorers. Arthur moved towards the source of the sound, cautious.

Singapura was on the brink of crying, the strange man was moving closer.

Arthur found himself looking at a little girl, obviously very terrified. "Just a little harmless child." He smiled at her.

"What is your name?" He asked. Singapura glared at the man with her watery eyes. On second thoughts, he seemed to be similar to the Netherlands that had colonized her brothers.

England found himself waiting for the little girl to give him an answer. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." He said gently. The girl still looked at him with her terrified eyes, her grip on the branch tightened.

England gave an inviting smile, hoping to comfort her. He had quite a fair bit of experience with little children, so he knew how to comfort them. Her body seemed to relax a little, perhaps no longer finding him a threat.

"S…Singapura." She stuttered, still somewhat scared.

"I'm England." Singapura seemed to relax further.

"You're not a ghost!" She exclaimed, relieved. She had heard of her brothers mentioning someone called England before.

"I'm most definitely not supernatural!" England retorted, shocked by her reaction. "But more importantly, are you Netherland's colony?"

"I don't think so, but my brothers, Dutch East Indies and Malaya are, and I just follow them around."

"Excellent! Exactly what we need!" Arthur exclaimed, looking into Singapura's dark eyes and smiled warmly.

The young girl smiled back, this person seemed nice, even though his eyebrows were horrifyingly huge. She stretched out her small arm to him, inviting him to follow her.

England gladly took her hand, following to several boats with other normal people in it.

"Is it possible for you to take us to the person in charge of you?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, but it's getting late, so I can only bring you there tomorrow."

Singapura excitedly sat in the boat with her new guests while one of her people rowed it. From what they told her, they were from another place far away. It sounded so fascinating to her young ears. The only person she knew who lived rather far was China, who was practically her uncle.

When the boat reached its destination, Singapura excitedly climbed out of it upon seeing a familiar figure on the land.

"Singapura! How have you been?" Malaya hugged his younger sister, then noticing the people following behind her.

"England, what brings you here? " He asked politely.

"For Singapore. By the way, I have never heard of her existence, Malaya. You owe me an explanation." Arthur looked at Malaya harshly.

"I have no intention of her being separated from her." Malaya hissed. He did love his younger sister very much.

"But I do want her as my colony." England stated, empathizing with Malaya, he was an older brother himself.

Malaya stared at him for a moment, then headed towards a wooden house, signaling the England to follow him.

Singapura nodded quietly when Malaya told her to play outside, but she wondered what they were doing in the temengong's (chief of the island) house.

"If it does succeed, you better take good care of her." Malaya stated.

"I will, do not worry." Arthur replied.

Singapura rushed over to them and Malaya carried her with ease.

"Let's go and play now." Malaya said gently. Singapura waved to England as she was carried away.

"How do you find England?" Malaya asked, looking at his sister with serious eyes.

"He's a nice person! I thought that he was a ghost at first but he turned out to be really nice." Singapura smiled.

"Do you like living with us?"

"Of course! It's just that Netherlands doesn't seem to care much about me." Singapura sighed.

"Would you like to live with England?"

"He seems nice enough, but I don't want to be separated from you or Indie!"

Malaya smiled at Singapura's innocence, the young girl had no idea she would probably become a colony soon (although she was technically Netherland's colony, he had never officially made her one), if England's plan succeeded. He still did not like the idea of Singapura officially becoming a colony, even though he knew England was a good man. But he knew he could not disobey the colonial powers. His thoughts then flickered to Netherlands, he would definitely fight with England over Singapore. They had better not drag Singapura into any wars they might have.

* * *

><p>The England-ghost thing was a joke by my old History teacher. XD And about the colonies, Dutch had the most control in the region then, but it did not colonize Singapore. This chapter is about the British discovery of Singapore, if there's any mistakes, please inform me! :) Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Netherlands glared at England.

"You cunning bastard." Netherlands swore.

"I simply colonized her, she is not your colony." England stated, sipping his tea.

"You made used of Tengku Hussein!" Netherlands, never had he been so angry in while.

"I simply recognized the true sultan and got him to let me colonize Singapore." England felt a surge of wind rushing towards him, Netherland's fist was right before his face.

"She is mine." Netherlands hissed, bringing his fist onto England's face, leaving a swollen cheek.

"I'm very sure you do not want war." England said.

"You too."

"Singapura…" The Dutch East Indies approached his little sister.

"Indie! You have come! I missed you so much!" Singapura squealed in delight, it has been some time since she had last seen her eldest brother.

"Pack your things, you're moving." He smiled at her, holding back his tears.

"Where?" The young girl questioned.

"You will know soon enough."

Singapura packed her few belongings, just some clothes. Dutch East Indies then lifted her up, she was still small enough to be carried around.

"I can walk on my own!"

"Just let your brother carry you just this once." He smiled again.

He walked to the beach, where Malaya was waiting. Singapura beamed, both her brothers were here!

"Singapura…" Malaya ruffled her messy hair. The girl looked behind Malaya, whose back was facing the sea.

"Isn't that Mr. England's ship? Is he here? I would love to see him again!"

"Don't worry, you will see him soon." Malaya lead them towards a shelter.

In the shelter, Singapura saw many foreign men. Some Indians, some Europeans just like England and Netherlands and a few local men. There was a really tall scary looking man, whom she recognized to be Netherlands and beside him was England.

"Mr. England!" England smiled at her while Netherlands didn't seem so happy.

There was a ceremony of some sort, not that Singapura could understand. A few men, including England and Netherlands had to sign some papers. The papers were then passed to them.

Both her brothers signed them and it was Singapura's turn. Malaya guided her on holding the pen and writing her name. It was not really nice, but it was good for her first time.

After the ceremony, England walked towards Singapura.

"England! What is this ceremony about?"

"Your brothers did not tell you? You will be moving in with me, along with Malaya."

"What about Indie?"

"He…he…" England found it hard to explain the circumstances, Singapore probably had no knowledge about anything at all. It would be hard for her to swallow separation from her brother.

"He will continue staying with me." Netherlands said.

Young Singapura's eyes glistened with tears falling.

"He won't be with me?" Dutch East Indies hugged her tightly as she cried.

"Singapura, don't worry, I will still visit when I can." He lied, there was probably no chance for visiting.

"You sure?"

"Of course, how could I leave my younger siblings alone?" He smiled. "Take this." The older sibling combed through Singapura's unkempt hair with his hands, tying her hair with a red ribbon.

"You can't be so messy anymore, no more playing in the sand and dirt."

"Alright…"

He hugged one last time, before hugging Malaya too. The older siblings were fighting back tears, they knew they might not be able to see each other for very long time.

"It's time." Netherlands dragged his colony along with him while England led Singapore and Malaya towards the ship.

* * *

><p>And... Singapore getting colonized. It's short but I hope you like it. I know I took a long time to update, but I was really really busy :X Please review!<p> 


End file.
